


Plain to See

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, hp_wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime





	Plain to See

"I don't really see, why can't we go on as three  
We love each other it's plain to see"

(Crosby Stills Nash Young - Triad)

 

Sometimes Remus wondered if they hadn't done this just for him, too. Like determining to be animagi, perhaps they had put their heads together one night and discussed his prospects and came up with a daring, brilliant plan to help him.

"You can't use those arguments with us, Moony," James had said. "We already know all there is to know about you. No secrets."

"We want you," Sirius had added. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. It's just us."

Remus had let them brush aside all his protests and reservations because even if he could hardly believe they wanted him in that way and even if he did worry about what it would do to all of them, and to Peter as well because if he found out he _would_ feel slighted, even so he wanted what they offered badly.

He asked them once.

"Is this all just because you didn't think I should die a virgin?"

They laughed.

"Your knack for twisting things around in your head until the world is a bleak, tragic place is truly epic."

James was straddling his hips and Sirius was lying next to him, propped up on one elbow.

"You really think all this is one big pity fuck, Moony?" Sirius cast a look at James and they both nodded and spoke in unison.

"Yeah, he does."

"I don't," Remus protested. "Not really. But, I mean, I guess I just never understood what you needed me for when you were already..."

"Fucking?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Never pass up a chance for crudity, do you Padfoot?"

"Fuck no."

James guffawed and Remus' mouth stretched into an unwilling grin.

"Daft plonker. It wasn't the same without you, you know."

James nodded. "True, I mean Padfoot's arse is good enough I suppose, but no one gives head like you do, Moony."

"Oi!"

"That's so touching, James." Remus said dryly.

"I'd _like_ to get to the touching bit, if you've had enough of the soppy girl talk so we can finally get on with it."

And they had, anytime they could manage when Peter was out on a date or passed out on firewhiskey or sent on some errand to earn the three of them a brief stint alone together. Most of sixth year and half of seventh they carried on under everyone's noses and nobody was the wiser.

It wasn't until right before Christmas hols that James started spouting off about Lily much less often but spending much more time actually with her--time not solely devoted to prefect duties. Surprisingly, it was Remus even more so than Sirius who got in a strop about it.

"It's bizarre to see you pouting."

"I'm not pouting, Sirius."

"You are. It's rather a good look for you, though."

"Shut it."

"Are you really that worked up about it?"

"Aren't you?"

Sirius shrugged. "How long has he been after Evans? How long has he been with us? Just because Lily gives him the time of day now doesn't mean things will change."

"Things have changed. Where is he now? Not with us."

"Moony's jealous," Sirius sang.

"Wanker, get your head off my lap if you're going to take the piss."

"Don't be like that, Moony, my love." Sirius grinned. "Bend down here and I'll kiss everything all better."

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"It would if I thought he'd really choose her over us."

"But you don't?"

"Nah. Evans is all right for a bird, but she'll never get Jamie like we do."

Remus just sighed.

"You know when you do that pouty thing with your lip it makes me think very dirty thoughts."

The corner of Remus' mouth tilted up. "Everything makes you think dirty thoughts."

"Put your fingers in my hair, Remus. You know I love it."

With an indulgent smile, Remus combed through Sirius' hair. "You're such a spoiled thing."

"Mm...feels so good." Sirius shivered a little and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"If James _does_ end up with Lily..."

"Yeah?"

"What will--I mean, will we..."

Sirius opened his eyes again. The expression in them was soft and understanding. It made Remus' face go hot, but Sirius reached up to touch his cheek and smiled kindly. "Always, Moony. I won't ever leave."


End file.
